Jawbreaker
by xSkipperrx
Summary: "You're a sweet girl Lili, it's the best thing about you. But everything sweet isn't soft. So from now on, I want you to think of yourself as this jawbreaker. Sweet outside, hard inside." She had lived by that all her life, and now that Lili's husband gone missing, she puts her morals to good use. Some vulgar content, and some sexual content, but ALL of Badass!Liechtenstein. R/R!
1. Sweet Tarts

A/N Another IceLiech for you all, because I personally can't get over the pair myself haha! But here's something short and action-packed, featuring one badass Liechtenstein because you can never go wrong with a badass Liech. Not going to lie, I wasn't the most comfortable writing this, action is WAY outta my comfort zone. But you begin to live as soon as you step out of said comfort zone. Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor anything mentioned in this work of fan-based fiction story.**

* * *

Emil clocked out of work before pushing the door open and heading to the elevator to the parking garage. Another day working in the office. He worked as a blogger for the internet media and news company _Social Emporium_ , and today he wrote a post about 10 new dramas coming to Fall television. Wasn't too interesting to write about, but Lili would definitely love to hear about it when he got home.

He pressed the button for the elevator, and his phone started to ring. Okay, maybe he'd tell her about it right now. Emil pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Sweets."

Lili smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey, are you on the way home?"

"I'm heading down to the garage as we speak." He said getting on the elevator and pressing the garage button. "Are you home already?"

"Just got home a few minutes ago." She said rolling over in their bed on his side. She inhaled the scent of his pillow before exhaling quietly. "How was your day?"

"Ah, same old, same old. Wrote a couple of posts, helped with a couple of videos, edited a couple things. I wrote about some new tv shows coming this fall, you should read it."

"Oh, you did? Did you write about any you think we'd both watch?"

Once the doors opened to the garage, he walked out, starting the long trek across the garage. "Yeah, there may have been a couple that may have caught my eye. We'll talk about them over dinner. How was your day?"

"My day was fine, we learned about the five senses, and I played hopscotch with the girls during recess. They always love when I play with them."

That made Emil smile. "You're definitely going to get teacher of the year, I know it."

Lili laughed herself. "It takes more than just playing hopscotch with your students you know."

"But you work so well with them, and they love you so much I don't see how you couldn't get it."

"That is true, but I think it's just me working well with children. I mean you know how much I love kids, it's just easy."

"I think you'd make an even better mother."

Lili scoffed before laughing. "Me a mother? Wouldn't that make you a father?"

"I suppose it would."

She rolled over in bed. "You're speaking awfully casual about this, and I don't know if I should be excited or not."

"Excited, definitely excited."

Lili sat up squealing over the phone. "You're ready for kids? Like really ready? What changed your mind?"

"Well, you know how I said I was helping to work on a video? Turns out it was a reaction episode about men and babies, and I lost it Lil. I'm talking babies as small as, I don't even know a cabbage? A watermelon? A-And there were so many of them, I was surrounded by three babies and I cuddled them all, and they smelled so good, and their skin was so soft, and I just can't believe that we've been married for three years without a baby Lil, what is wrong with us?"

Listening to him talk about having children made her heart warm. He was serious, that she could tell. And knowing he was serious about it just put more things into perspective for her. They were really going to start trying for a baby. "I'm so jealous you got to hang out with babies today, but I'm so glad they convinced you to have a baby yourself, I was going to start poking holes in condoms." She spoke with a snicker.

"Well glad this problem fixed itself before it got derailed." He said unlocking his car from afar when it came into view. No other cars except for a black SUV parked on the other side from his car. "I'm at the car, I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, be safe, I love you." She said.

"I love you more." He replied before hanging up the phone. Emil opened the back seat to put his messenger bag in it, and he closed the door, almost screaming when he saw a battered and bloodied woman come running up to him. "Please, you have to help me! He's trying to kill me!" She said, and there was a loud gunshot, and she fell dead right before his feet.

Emil shuttered in fear as he looked down at the now dead woman pooling in blood, and then the man dressed in all black with a smoking gun in his hand. "W-What did you do to her?" He managed to get out, stepping back towards the driver seat.

The man pointed the gun at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now, and do _not_ say a fucking word."

Instantly, Emil ripped the driver's door open, started up the car, and drove off with the car door still open.

* * *

Emil pulled up into the driveway and shakily turned off the car. He rested his head on the wheel before taking some deep breaths before going inside. He could not walk in there shook up, he didn't want to worry Lili, but what the _fuck_ did he just witness?

First thing tomorrow, he'd switch his schedule, and work mornings and afternoons, nothing past sundown. He felt like he could be safe that way. Hopefully, this would just brush over, and things would return to normal. But as for tonight, Lili was going to have to be a really good distraction for him.

He lifted his head from the wheel as the words of the man echoed in the back of his mind.

 _"Do not say a fucking word."_

With a threat like that the police couldn't be involved, he couldn't risk Lili. Emil gave a long exhale and looked himself in his rearview mirror. "Man up Emil, you've got a wife, and maybe even a baby on the way soon. Protect your family at all cost." He said to himself and got out the car before going into the house.

He pushed the door open and Lili came running at him to jump in his arms, but he didn't see Lili.

He saw her.

The battered and bloodied woman.

"No!" He screamed and pushed her away with all of the force he could muster. Lili flew backward into the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Lili inhaled sharply when she felt her body land on the floor. She looked up at him, holding her head. "What the hell was that for?" She demanded with tears in her eyes.

Emil blinked, looking at his wife on the floor. "Oh my God, Lili I'm so sorry." He said getting on the floor to help her. Lili pushed him off of her and got up herself. "That's the last time I ever jump in your arms." She said dusting herself off.

"Sweets you just scared me is all. I didn't expect you running at me like that." Emil said getting his own self off the floor.

"Yeah well, I didn't expect you send me flying like some circus acrobat either." She said, still holding her head.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong with your head?" He asked reaching out to her but she swatted him away.

"Haven't you done enough already?" She said looking at him. "I'm taking an ibuprofen, and going to bed. Good night." She said and turned to head upstairs.

Emil sighed, he doubts he'd be sleeping in their room tonight.

.

.

.

Emil looked up at the ceiling, wide awake. He was witness to a murder, and he pissed his wife off, that alone kept his mind wondering. Emil jumped when he heard a soft creaking in the living room, his head shot up and he looked around in the darkness.

"It's me, don't flip me on the coffee table." Lili's voice cut through the silence.

Emil sighed and fell back on the couch. He reached his hand out to her, and she took it, coming around to lay on top of him. "What are you so jumpy for? What happened?" She asked caressing his cheek.

Emil shook his head. "Nothing just...saw a car crash on the way home from work. Kinda freaked me out." He said quietly.

"I knew something was wrong...You got home okay, you came home to me, that's what matters. You know what to do to make it home safe to me every night, and I always pray you do. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I'm sorry for sending you flying like an acrobat. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just bumped my head is all." She spoke. "Will you come back upstairs and keep me warm in our bed? I'm awfully cold laying up there all alone."

"Who am I to decline?" He said and she sat up. Emil stood from the couch and scooped Lili up in his arms before heading up the stairs with her.

"You're not going to throw me over the banister are you?"

"Only if I see a plane crash."

* * *

A/N That's the first chapter, hopefully, I'll get some reviews to keep it going because I'm REALLY iffy about this one. The action stuff isn't my cup of tea but I really wanted to write something like this for a while now. So hopefully you all enjoyed, please leave a review, I'd genuinely appreciate it.


	2. Mystery Flavored Air Heads

A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 after a couple of reviews which I appreciated! Thank you to **shipwrecked souls** for the advice on paragraph formatting. I tried to pay closer attention to that this chapter, so hopefully it flows a little better. Though it's still the exposition of the story, hopefully, when the action comes it flows as well! Happy Reading!

* * *

Emil drove through the parking garage early morning for work. Even after making up with Lili he still didn't get a wink of sleep last night, but at least he was getting off early today. He still had to talk to his boss about changing his hours, probably just tell him it's family related, that usually does the trick.

He drove by the spot where it all took place last night, the SUV was gone, and all that was left was a lightly stained spot on the concrete. 'Looks like someone tried to clean up the mess.' Emil thought.

For safety reasons, Emil parked on an entirely different floor, and would probably be doing that for the next week or two.

He got out the car, grabbing his messenger bag and heading to the elevator to head up to the office. When the doors opened, he stepped on and pressed his button for his floor. The door began to close, stopping when a hand kept it from closing. The door opened back up and revealed a large man, dressed in all black. He stepped onto the elevator with Emil.

"What floor?" Emil asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Same floor." He muttered in a thick Russian accent.

He paused, he never seen this man before in his life, and now he was heading to the same floor as him? 'Keep cool Emil.' Emil told himself as they ascended the flights. When the elevator doors opened, he walked off, and the man followed him out into the empty hall.

Emil walked briskly down the hall to get to his office, the man keeping pace a few steps behind him. He broke out in a sweat, was this man trying to get him? He knew he would have to put in the code to get into the office, which would take even more time. He'd have to act, and fast, he was only a few feet away, and the door was still a ways away.

Emil then broke out into a sprint, and the man chased after him.

His hand reached out for the door handle, his heart pounding in his ears and just before he could reach it, someone swung it open, and came out. "Hey good morning Emil, who's your friend?" He asked.

Emil slowed to a stop and quickly went into the office. "He's not my friend." He muttered and quickly closed the door behind him, leaving his coworker outside with the man.

He made it to his desk and sat down trying to catch his breath. This was the first and final warning. He had to go to the police. Better being in a witness protection program than dead. All he had to do was just knock out this six-hour shift, and head straight to the police.

* * *

Emil looked at the clock and signed out of his laptop. The time has come. He clocked out and headed down to the garage, not even replying to his friend Li telling him goodbye. He made it down and went to his car. He unlocked his car from afar and opened the door when he got close enough.

"Are you Emil?"

He turned around, and there was a sharp blow to his head and everything faded to black.

.

.

.

" _Your call has been forwarded to an automated—"_

Lili hung up the phone, rolling her eyes. "The jerk throws me on the floor one night and the next night he's ignoring my after work call." She fell back on the bed.

Actually, he was supposed to be getting off early today, Emil was supposed to beat her home. He didn't even tell her that he was staying late today...Which he always did.

Strange behavior last night, no returned calls or texts, and he's not home yet…

A chill ran up her spine, and she sat up. "Something's not right." She whispered and dialed up one of his coworkers.

The phone buzzed a couple of minutes before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Li, it's Lili."

"Oh hey Lili, how is everything?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. I'm looking for Emil. He hasn't come home yet."

"Really? He left before me today. Crazy."

"Do you know if he was acting strange? Or being weird about anything?"

"Uh he seemed kinda shook up coming into the office today. But after that, he did his work and clocked out on the dot. Seemed to be in a rush for something, didn't even tell me goodbye when I told him."

Lili listened to him, nodding her head. "How strange, I'm gonna give him another call."

"Yeah of course. Hope you find him though, it's not like Emil to just up and disappear."

"Yeah, I know...I gotta go. Good talking to you. Have a good night." She said before hanging up the phone.

So he left work on time, but he didn't come home, and his phone is off. She stood and grabbed her keys and sliding on a pair of shoes. Her husband was missing.

* * *

Lili went around to all of the spots they usually go to, asked around town if they've seen him, nothing.

She sighed, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Well, if there's somewhere that has clues, it was his job. She started up the car and headed to his building.

She drove through the parking garage, driving on the floor he usually parks on, but his car wasn't there, just a stain on the floor. She put the car in park and hopped out, looking at the stain.

Lili analyzed the stain. Pooled substance, scrubbed up in circles, lightly rusted color. She paused for a moment. Was this...blood?

She stepped away from the spot and headed back to the car before driving off. "Bad sign, blood on the ground, a good sign...it can't be that new." She said to herself. Too old to be done today, maybe last night? A cleaned blood stain by Emil's parking spot screamed suspicion, and had to be connected to his disappearance but how?

Lili thought back to last night, remembering that Emil said she scared him when she ran up to him, and he was shaken up over a car accident. Maybe he saw something that got hit near his car? She shook her head, plausible, but not good enough. That was a lot of blood, too much to be made in a hit and run incident in a parking garage in her opinion. However, Emil had to have seen how the blood got there.

Maybe it wasn't a car accident that shook him up? Emil could be a pretty good liar when he wanted to be, but Lili could always see that he was lying in his face...which she couldn't see last night in the living room darkness.

Lili shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The feeling of that bloodstain belonging to a person was eating at her, and to think that Emil may have bared witness to a death made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to believe her mind could conjure up something like that, but she's seen enough drama and mystery shows to know that she couldn't be that far off.

Lili drove all the way down to the bottom level of the parking garage, parking outside the security office. She knocked on the office door and was later greeted by a man in a security uniform. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes hi, I know this may seem like a stretch, but would it be possible to review some of the security cameras with you?"

"Got a reason why?"

"My husband is missing, and I think something may have happened to him last night between 6:40 and 7:03 PM."

"Ma'am if your husband is missing I highly suggest that you go to the police. I'm not really obligated to show you what's on the cameras, considering you're not authorized personnel."

"Sir please you have to show me. I'll give you money, buy you lunch, jewelry, whatever you want. I just need to see those tapes."

"Lunch you say?" He repeated.

"Yes! Did you eat today? Lunch is on me. Get whatever you want and keep the change." She said and hastily pulled a 50 out of her wallet.

The security guard took the money and beckoned her inside, which Lili quickly did. She looked around looking at all of the security screens monitoring various spots in the parking garage.

"What floor does he park on?"

"3rd."

The man shuffled through stacks of disks, finding one close to the top of one stack. He placed it into a video player and the previous blue screen came alive.

The footage revealed the grainy display of 3rd-floor parking, starting at 5 AM. The guard took a remote and began to fast forward through the day. Multiple cars, including Emil's, filled up the lot and began to dwindle after 2 PM. Soon little to no cars were on the lot, just Emil's.

"Okay, right around in here," Lili warned when they were around 6:35 PM. The guard pressed play, and the video continued to play regularly.

No activity seemed too out of place yet, a black truck pulled up and parked just off camera opposite and diagonal from Emil's car. The lights from Emil's car flickered, signaling that he was close enough to unlock it. Lili watched as he put his bag in the car and a person, perhaps a woman, running up to him. Soon she toppled over and fell right at Emil's feet.

Lili covered her mouth in fear, blood running cold at the sight. How could this have happened to Emil? She continued to watch, seeing Emil hop in his car and drive off, not even closing the door.

After he left, a man in all black came with a towel and began to scrub and soak up the blood. After that, he took the lifeless body off camera, and the truck drove by once more.

The guard paused the tape. "I'm really sorry you had to see that, neither one of us were expecting that honestly."

"Still think going to the police is effective now?" Lili muttered.

"Okay, I didn't think it would be this bad. Maybe this is something that the police aren't capable of truly handling, but if anything I'd recommend leaving a tip to the FBI. If it's one thing they take seriously, it's mafia tips."

"You think my husbands involved in the mafia?"

"No, but I'm sure he was just witness to mafia activity. As quiet as the town is, it makes for the perfect front to run mafia rings. It's hard to get yourself mixed up in it, but when you're involved, they will take you. Many believe in a no witness lifestyle."

Lili couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. All of this happened so fast, she wasn't even sure where to start.

"Do you need help? Protection may be best for you if they know anything about you, wouldn't want a young lady like you getting hurt."

Her head snapped up, hearing his words. "No, I don't need help. I can take care of myself, but I'm going to need that tape."

"Now ma'am I already let you view the tape—"

"Sir we both just saw what was on that tape. My husband is in danger, now you're already eating a _really_ nice lunch today on me, the least you can do is give me the tape so I can start finding him."

The man was silent for a moment and ejected the disk. "You don't know what you're getting into." He said handing her the disk. "Just stay safe."

Nodding, Lili took the disk. "Thank you, I will be safe. Enjoy your lunch." She told him and turned on heel out the office and back to her car.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Lili raced over to answer it. "I didn't think you'd come tonight." She said moving aside to let her guest in.

She walked in with her blond hair in a long braid and a backpack on her back. She looked back at Lili and pushed her glasses up. "I didn't think I'd come either, it's one in the morning Lili."

"Thank you, Juliette, I noticed."

"Which means, I'm spending the night, and I want breakfast in the morning." She said walking into the living room. She took off her backpack and started unloading her tech equipment. "Now what is this emergency?"

"It's Emil, he's missing."

"Missing? How is he missing?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. He was witness to a mafia murder last night, and I think they kidnapped him."

"So what do you need from me?"

"I need you to find out who this is on this tape." She said and slid the disk sitting on the coffee table over to her.

"Okay so first of all, this is a disk."

"Whatever, what matters is on it. Load it up, and skip to 6:30 PM."

Juliette opened her laptop and inserted the disk. It opened up in a media player, and she watched what Lili watched earlier. She gasped covering her mouth and shaking her head. "Oh God Emil, what did you get yourself into?" She whispered.

"That was two days ago. He went to work yesterday morning and hasn't been home since. I need to know who that person is in the video in all black, can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." She said and went to work, tapping and clicking away on her laptop. It only took her a few minutes to crop, resize, and sharpen the image of the guy in the video, but a long time to run him through the database to match his image to an actual person. Nearly fifteen minutes later, her laptop made ping noise, and there was a match. Juliette clicked and printed out the information for her. "Go get the paper from the printer." She said looking back at her.

Lili ran to their home office and pulled out the printed sheet out. "His name is Alec DuPonte, Dutch, in and out of jail for felonies but never convicted. On and off probation, has a sister named Bella DuPonte." Juliette read from her laptop as Lili read on the paper.

Lili nodded. "Okay, this is a good start. I'll start fresh tomorrow."

"Yeah get some rest, I can tell you've been nonstop all day."

"You can sleep in the guest room, the couch is usually reserved for Emil when he doesn't act right." She said before sighing. How was she going to get through the night without Emil? He kept her warm and held her close. She stood from the couch. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"What are you making for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Jul, I'm way too sad to think about breakfast right now."

"No problem, but just make sure it's pancakes and eggs."

* * *

A/N And that's the second chapter, action soon on the way in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, please review, they're so helpful! See you all next chapter!


	3. (Dutch) Swedish Fish

A/N The action is abt to kick off! Nothing but action-packed badassery until the end of the story! Happy reading!

* * *

April 10, 2008

 _Lili walked outside, finding her mentor sitting at the patio table. She excitedly went over to her and sat down in front of her. "Good morning Miss Elizabeta."_

 _The woman, Elizabeta looked up at her with a small smile. "Good morning Sweets." She said, her hands playing in a glass bowl of candy. "Would you like a piece of candy?"_

" _Vash said I can't have candy before breakfast."_

" _If he catches you, I'll take care of it." She said and pushed the bowl towards her._

 _Lili looked through the bowl, taking out a red piece of candy. She took the wrapper off and popped it in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the candy, tasting it's sweet cherry flavor. She then bit down on the candy, wincing when the candy didn't break in her mouth. "Owww," She said holding her cheek._

" _It's a jawbreaker. They all are in this bowl."_

" _You gave me a jawbreaker? Did you want me to break my jaw?"_

 _She shook her head laughing. "No honey, I wanted to teach you a lesson." Elizabeta sat up in her seat and leaned in close to her mentee. "You're a sweet girl Lili, it's the best thing about you. But everything sweet isn't soft. So from now on, I want you to think of yourself as this jawbreaker. Sweet outside, hard inside."_

 _Lili slowly nodded._

" _You have the face of an angel and the personality of the girl next door. That's what everyone sees you as, but Vash and I did not train you for six years just for you to stay that way. We wanted something better for you Lili, we wanted you to protect yourself if the time came. You live in a world where everything isn't always good, and when someone is as good as you, they will try to take that away from you. Do not let them take your light away Lili. Remain sweet, but fearless."_

Present Day 

The next morning, Lili had been dressed in all black, flipping over the last pancake in the pan. Juliette came down and sat at the island, watching Lili cook. "Good morning. It smells great."

"Thanks. How did you sleep?" Lili asked grabbing plates for them.

"Ugh like a baby. That bed in there is heaven, I see why you don't let Emil sleep in there when he doesn't act right. He doesn't deserve to sleep on something so nice when he pisses you off. How about you? How did you sleep?"

Lili shrugged. "Not very well. I kept shivering, Emil always keeps me warm at night."

"Well he'll be keeping you warm again soon when you find him, and you're going to find him Lili."

"I hope I find him too, alive and well...That's all I want Jul."

Juliette put a hand on top of Lili's. "You will Lili. I know you will." She said and patted her hand. "Now let's eat breakfast before it gets too cold. Can't fight bad guys on an empty stomach."

.

.

.

"You've got everything you need?" Juliette asked packing up her equipment.

"I usually keep it in my car."

She looked back at Lili. "Why do you keep that stuff in your car? You're not afraid of being pulled over and searched?"

"I've talked myself out of every police ticket I've encountered, so no, I am not. Besides," She said and looked back at Juliette with a warm smile, "would you want to arrest a face like this?"

Juliette smiled back at her. "I guess not, you're one tough cookie Lili."

"I've been told to view myself as a jawbreaker. Sweet outside, hard inside."

Juliette nodded. "That you are. Go get your husband back, jawbreaker."

* * *

Lili spent the day staking out Alec DuPonte. When he wasn't working as a hitman for the mafia, he apparently was a fisherman. He spent the day fishing and selling fresh fish at the pier. He had a pipe in his mouth for most of the day too. Hard to believe this guy was a hitman when he was giving off Captain Long John Sliver vibes.

It was a nice day out though. The breeze was light, and the sun was warm. Spending a day blending in at the pier wasn't too bad, would have been a lot better with Emil though. He loved days like this as much as she did. They'd spend the day walking on the beach and eating ice cream. But today it was just her, and she was on business...Though she'd be lying if she said she didn't get an ice cream cone.

.

.

.

Near the end of the night, when he was starting to close shop, Lili chose to make her move. She quickly walked up to him. "Oh no, are you closing already?" She said.

Alec looked back at her, smirking slightly when she saw how young and pretty she looked. "I am, but for you, I'd hop in the ocean myself to get you fish."

Lili giggled at that. "You're sweet, but if you're closed it's fine. I can always come back tomorrow...I just _really_ had been in the mood for some fresh fish."

"Well if you aren't busy now, I was heading to get something to eat. I know a pretty good seafood place that has fish as fresh as mine."

"You know what? I think I may take you up on your offer. I'm parked over there, I just have to get my bag and then we can go."

"Of course, you want me to bring you back to your car after dinner?"

"I'll let you decide by the end of the night." She said with a smirk and jogged over to her car.

Alec watched as she went over to her car. Did he just get lucky tonight? God let it be true, he could really go for tapping a piece of ass that tight tonight. Not to mention that Bella was out of town so the apartment was empty. Oh yeah, he was definitely tapping ass tonight. While she was busy getting her things from her car, Alec finished closing up shop, pulling the metal door down over the shack, and locking it with his keys.

"Hey, Alec."

Before he could fully turn around, Lili's knuckle dusted fist connected with his face, and he fell into the metal door. Alec groaned in pain, his legs wavering. Lili wasted no time using her black combat boots to kick him right in the thigh with all of her might. His body flew against the metal door, and he crumpled up on the ground.

Lili leaned down, and took the metal bike chain in her hands to wrap it around his neck, her knee pressed into his back harshly. "What the fuck is going on?" He choked out.

"You killed someone in front of my husband two days ago, and now he's missing. I want answers, now!" She demanded, pressing her knee into his back more.

Alec yelled out in pain. "I don't know where the fuck he is! I told him to get lost so I can finish my work! If he ended up missing that's not my fault!"

"Who hired you to put that hit on the woman you killed?"

"Fuck you bitch." He growled.

Lili tightened the grip on the bike chain around his neck. "Who hired you?!" She screamed at him.

"His name is Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt! He's some German partying pimp that lives in the east side of the city. That's all I fucking know! Now get your fucking knee out my back!"

"Now was that so hard?" She whispered before letting him go.

Alec coughed violently trying to catch his breath and comfort his throat. "You psychotic bitch." He said looking up at her.

Lili shrugged, and her leg tee'd up on his head, her boot striking his face and effectively knocking him out. Time to head to the east side of the city.

* * *

A/N And the action begins! I hope hope hope it flowed well, and I hope you all enjoyed. Only a couple chapters left, but they've got the action, as promised. Again I really appreciate reviews, they make me feel like people like this story, so please tell me that you support this story in the reviews, please and thank you. Until next chapter.


	4. Choceur Chocolate

A/N It gets a little vulgar in this chapter and may be squirmy/uncomfortable to others. Just as a warning. Happy reading!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Are you by your laptop?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, tell me what you have on him."

There were a few minutes of silence before Juliette spoke again. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, businessman. In and out of prison for possession of drugs, unlicensed guns, and soliciting prostitution. He owns a club on the east side of the city."

"Send me the address."

.

.

.

Lili parked on the street and walked down a seedy alleyway that had multiple men standing around a metal door. "Excuse me, I'm supposed to be working for Gilbert, this is my first time here."

The big men surrounding the door looked at one another and soon opened the door for her. Lili was greeted with loud music, strobe lights, and a haze of smoke. There were people everywhere, drinks in their hands, doing drugs, and making out on couches. This was not Lili's normal environment, but she had to keep cool. She shuffled her way through the dancing crowd to the bar, taking a seat.

"What can I get for you AngelFace?"

Lili looked up to find the bartender, a rather handsome bartender, talking to her. He had long, wavy blond hair, just a touch of hair on his chin, and dazzling blue eyes. The thought 'Hall Pass' instantly came to her mind, and almost made her laugh. Being that Emil was her first everything, and now will always be her last, he understood that there could be a chance that their marriage couldn't..stick. So, to be as open about it as possible, Emil one night asked her if she was given a hall pass to be with anyone for one night, and he couldn't get mad at her at all, who would it be? Back then she hadn't had an answer, but now she was looking right at him.

"I'm not really sure, what do you recommend?"

"For you? A Shirley Temple."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm older than I look you know."

"Okay, how about a Spiked Shirley Temple?"

She smiled. "Now that I'll go for."

"Spiked Shirley Temple coming up."

The man turned his back for a moment and turned back around with a glass with ice. He filled it up halfway with cherry vodka, and the rest up with ginger ale, and dropped two maraschino cherries in the drink. "One Spiked Shirley Temple for one lovely lady."

"Thank you." She said smiling and taking a couple of stirring straws to mix her drink and take a few sips from it. "It's delicious."

"So I've been told. Been doing this thing for a while now. First time?"

"Is it that obvious?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Just a little, ma chere. What brings you here tonight?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

His eyebrows raised at that. "You're here for Gilbert? A girl as pretty as you here for Gilbert?" He shook his head. "Disappointed but not surprised."

"You're not just doing that to scare me are you?"

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Absolutely not, the dread I have for you is real ma chere." He said taking a stick out and putting it between his fingers. "To make a deal with Gilbert Beilschmidt, is like making a deal with the Devil."

"You must really hate him."

The bartender lit his cigarette, taking a drag. "Oh, on the contrary, he's my best friend." He said and exhaling the smoke. "But the shit he does makes me question him as a person." He shook his head. "Not his all fault though. He wasn't always like that."

"What? A German partying pimp?"

"A German and a partier, yes, but a pimp? Definitely not. Married into some bad blood. Only sticks around because of his wife. But I swear to God it's a lifestyle for him. Drugs until he passes out, alcohol until he blacks out, and all the prostitutes you can imagine."

"I thought you said he was married."

"Sometimes he picks ones they can share."

She mixed her drink a bit. "Do you think they'd like me?"

"Gilbert would, Natalya doesn't like blondes."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Pick your poison now. Gilbert likes his girls either sloppy drunk or high as a kite."

Lili took a long sip from her drink, shivering at the alcohol. "Can you point me in his direction? I think I'm ready to meet him now."

"Right upstairs. Room with the sliding doors. Would you like a kiss for good luck?"

'God yes.' She instantly thought, but was she really in a good position to be making out with this handsome bartender? Truly, she really was. Lili leaned into him, and she pressed her lips against his soft cheek. "Thank you for the Shirley Temple." She whispered to him and moved away, sliding off the barstool.

Lili made her way up the stairs, stopping at the man standing in front of the sliding doors.

"New escort?"

She nodded.

The man slid the door open, and she walked through, the door instantly sliding behind her. Lili walked through the dark foyer area, and through a beaded doorway where she was greeted with a man and woman engaging in oral sex. Lili cleared her throat loudly for them to hear.

The man's head snapped up, and his crimson eyes locked with hers for a moment. He tapped the woman's shoulder and she looked up at him before looking back at her. Her dark blue eyes glaring daggers into Lili. "You didn't tell me she was blonde." She said looking back at him.

The man shrugged pulling his boxers back up with his sweats. "How was I supposed to know?" He spoke wiping the corners of her mouth for her.

The woman pulled herself from the ground and sat down next to him.

"Come here." He said waving her over.

Lili walked over, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the coffee table from them. She glanced down at the table. A silenced pistol sat off to the side, white substance sat on a flat surface next to an unfurled 50 dollar bill. A small box that Lili couldn't see in, but was open towards them, a stack of money, old cups, a nearly empty bottle of liquor, a white lighter, and an ashtray.

"So what brings you here tonight, pretty girl?"

"I'm looking for work. I've got money problems I need taken care of, and fast."

"Well, no one takes care of money problems like Gilbert Beilschmidt, baby." He said sitting up. "Tell me, how much you need, when do you need it by?"

"A thousand tonight, preferably."

The woman scoffed. "Just a thousand? You could have made that much yourself on the street."

Gilbert took the woman's face in her hands. "Natalya, baby, not everyone has resources like us, that why they come to us." He said, and pulled her close for a quick kiss before looking back at Lili."A thousand for tonight, no problem. Take that stack right there."

Lili looked over at the money and hesitantly took it. "What's in it for you?" She said looking for him.

"What's in it for me?" He repeated sitting back on the couch. He looked over at Natalya. "Go home."

Natalya grimaced. "Gilbert what the fuck?"

He leaned into her, kissing at her neck. "I'm coming home tonight. Drink some of that Strawberry Lemonade Sevdka, you know how I like the way it makes your pussy taste." He said before licking up her neck.

Natalya moaned softly and grabbed his hands to stop him. "If I find out you fucked her, I'll slit your throat, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

With that, Natalya stood, locking eyes with Lili one more time before gathering her things and leaving.

Gilbert pulled a pre-rolled joint out of the box Lili couldn't see in and held it to his lips before lighting it with the lighter. He took a long drag before slowly exhaling it. "Sorry about her, she gets pretty antsy when I get blond clients. She thinks I have a fetish." He said shaking his head. "But I'll admit, you're cute." He said taking another drag. "So, how do I want you to pay me back?" He asked ashing the joint. "I'm pretty curious as to how well you could take my cock, but I don't want my wife to slit my throat. You dance?"

"I've done ballet, but I know how to be sexy."

Gilbert smirked and picked up a small remote off the table. "Well give me a show, Sweet Cheeks." He and pressed a button. A slow, sultry beat started to play around them, the music being so loud it made her jump.

Lili stood, slowly walking over to him with the music. She dropped down to him, her hands swimming up his thighs. Gilbert's hands found their way up to her hips and to her sides. Lili shivered at the touch. Her head went between his legs, and she slowly came up to him, her face close to his. She slinked her way on top of him, grinding against his length with the music.

She leaned back in his arms, and her hands reached for the bottle of liquor before slamming it over his head. Gilbert yelled from the alcohol soaking in his eyes, and he pushed Lili off of him to stand up.

Lili fell on the floor when he stood and grabbed his legs to trip him. Gilbert went face first on the floor. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. "I'm here for answers, and answers only."

Gilbert held his hands up, looking at her from the ground. "What the fuck do you want?" He said, eyes still burning.

"You hired Alec to get rid of someone for you, but my husband was witness to his job. He's now missing. Where is he?"

"Chicky if anything, your husband's dead."

"You say that again and I shoot one of your testicles. Where is my husband?"

"You thought that was a joke? He's probably fucking dead!"

Lili cocked the gun and shot him square in the kneecap, Gilbert howled in pain, the music drowning out his screams.

"One more time or I really shoot the testicle. Where is Emil?"

Gilbert wailed out in pain, trying to muster up an answer. "The Bratva has him. Russian for 'brotherhood.' I'm only in it because I'm married to Nat, it's her brother you want. They believe in no witnesses and will do away with them by cutting out their tongue, stabbing them in the ears, and gouging out their eyes...Speak no evil, hear no evil, see no evil."

"Where is the Bratva?"

"I-I can't tell you…" He cried out.

"Do you want your balls or not?!" She screamed cocking the gun.

Gilbert whined in agony. "It's a house on a hill, at the end of Hillcrest Trail. Ivan keeps his victims in the basement, you'll find him there if he's still alive."

* * *

A/N Last chapter coming soon! The final showdown. Hope you all liked this one though, though not many people are reading it. I still appreciate reviews. Until next chapter.


End file.
